The present invention relates to a diamond setting and more particularly to a generally round setting for a diamond which simulates the appearance of a larger diamond.
There exists a variety of different settings for a diamond which show the diamond to its best advantage and hopefully simulate the appearance of a larger diamond. A popular setting of this type is the generally round "miracle" setting comprising an annulus and four prongs, all made of white gold. The annulus has an upper surface stamped or diamond cut with eight equally spaced apart, radially extending cuts providing reflecting surfaces. Each of the cuts is wedge shaped in plan and V-shaped in cross-section. The walls of each of the cuts extend at an angle of 120.degree. and meet in a smooth curve. The four equally spaced apart prongs are upstanding from the annulus upper surface for receiving and holding the diamond. They are substantially spaced from the inner surface of the annulus and almost in contact with the outer surface of the annulus. The cuts provide reflecting surfaces surrounding the actual diamond so that the actual diamond appears to be the table or upper central portion of a much larger diamond with the annulus appearing to be the round or surrounding portion of a much larger diamond.
The "miracle" setting, despite its wide use and acceptability, has not proven to be entirely satisfactory; there is always a need for a setting which will simulate the appearance of an even larger diamond.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a "miracle" type setting which simulates for a diamond the appearance of an even larger diamond than that normally simulated by a conventional "miracle" setting.